


Under the Mistletoe

by evanoracronwell



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes' Beagle, Christmas, M/M, Malex, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Mistletoe, Soft Michael Guerin, buffy is a spoiled dog, malex kiss under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: the most wonderful time of the year
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so be kind.  
> I don't have a beta, but I would love to. So feel free to volunteer.  
> Or, feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.
> 
> Other than that, have fun reading!

Christmas was never a holiday that Alex liked to celebrate, in fact, there was no holiday that he liked to celebrate. Especially after his mother walked away and never looked back. But here he was, dressed in dark jeans, a Christmas-themed sweater that he had won from Liz and celebrating the date at the home of Isobel's place, who had surprisingly become a great friend in the past few months.

Each room was elegantly decorated for the party, lights and Christmas objects scattered all over the place, Christmas music sounding soft non-stop. Liz was huddled on one of the sofas with Max while sharing a piece of cake, Greg and Jenna seemed quite distracted with each other in some farthest corner of the house, Isobel and Kyle had been made themselves responsible for doing the dishes, but Alex knew that it was just an excuse for them to make out as if no one knew they were together. Rosa and Maria were sitting on the rug having fun with Buffy, who for the happiness of the animal had become the mascot of the whole gang, everyone treated her as if she were a child, pampering and filling her with affection and toys.

And then there was Michael, who was coming towards the hallway bringing some drinks for everyone.  
They were in a good place now. After Maria. Government conspiracies. Jesse. Forrest.  
They had finally found common ground where they could be friends, make jokes, and talk about random things. But never about them.  
This was still an extremely sensitive topic and one that Alex feared more than anything.

Moving away from everyone he walks to the outside area, observing the desert landscape that many people might not like, but Alex loved that view, for him it was the most beautiful landscape of all. Starry desert nights reminded him of moments lying in the back of a truck, loving and being loved by a handsome, hot boy. They reminded him of dreams and promises that he couldn't keep. Lives he couldn't live.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Alex looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Michael approach his side.

"Surprisingly? I am" he huffed amusedly. "I don't even remember the last time I celebrated Christmas with a real family"

"Neither did I, Isobel always dragged me to Christmas at her house, but ... I never felt comfortable." Michael shrugged.

"I understand the feeling. But this year has been very different from all others."

"You're wearing a Christmas sweater for a change" He smiled and pointed to the sweater Alex was wearing.

The aviator let out a low laugh and looked at his body, watching the crimson sweater with the words "Santa's not real" in the center and both on the bottom and the top had some Christmas designs, all in white.

"Liz gave it to me since Isobel made the rule that everyone should dress in the Christmas spirit, but she kept my essence."

"I couldn't have chosen a better one" Michael agreed with a smile.

"Yours ... is very interesting"

The two laughed and Michael held the edge of the sweater stretching the fabric, making the pattern much more visible. The tone is a mixture of mahogany and burgundy, designs of reindeer, bells, and mistletoes were scattered. And in the middle the words "Jingle my bells" in a very intense white.

"I told Iz that I would only use one of these if I could choose the pattern. She thought I would go with something cowboy-style, or take one of those from UFO Emporium"

"I bet she regretted accepting that" Alex shook his head still smiling.

"She may have staged a small heart attack when I arrived early to help with the last lights. But the good doctor was here to help"

"They're a really interesting couple, aren't they. Particularly unlikely, and yet they look perfect together"

"Like us?" Michael asked in a lower tone and took a small step forward.

"Michael ..."

"We've been playing this game for months, Alex, we went through hell and back with all the shit from Project Pastor, you had to see me with Maria, I had to see you with Forrest. We are in a good place now, better than we've ever been. So why are we still playing? "

"We are not playing Michael. We are friends, we have finally established a relationship in which we can simply be. No hurt, no fear ... I don't want to...I can't ruin that."

"Screw being friends, I don't want to be your friend. I hate to be just your friend." He came even closer and pulled Alex by the hips, gluing his body to his. "I want to kiss you every time I feel like it, I want to walk hand in hand through the streets, I want to take you on dates and share a milkshake at the Crashdown. I want to take you to the middle of the desert so we can make love until dawn the same way we did when we were teenagers. I want you, Alex. "

"Do you think I don't want that either?" Alex asked in a choked voice, eyes burning with tears that wanted to escape from the words he had just heard. "Do you think I haven't spent all these years dreaming, waiting for this?"

"Then why..."

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared to death to take this step just to fuck things up, we got so far Michael, way further than I thought we would be able to. But I'm afraid this is as far as we can go without fucking everything again. "

"No, no Alex. I refuse to think that we cannot go any further, I will not accept that a love like ours can't be lived. Baby, we have loved each other since we're seventeen. I have been suffering and waiting for you since you were seventeen. It's our time, it's past our time actually"

"What if we screw it up again?" he mumbles in terror and closes his eyes when Michael touches his foreheads.

"So we try again, and again, and again. We start over a thousand times if necessary until we make it work. We never stop trying Alex."

"Okay, then we try. And I want to share that milkshake, I want to go hand in hand. I want you to kiss me everywhere in this city so that everyone knows we're together, and I definitely want you to take me out to the desert, I want you to make love to me and let me make love to you. I want everything with you, Michael. I want all Christmases like this, spent with you, in your arms. "

"You've got yourself a deal"

Michael smiles beautifully with watery eyes. He then looks up over his head and smiles even more, making Alex follow his gaze. High above them is a floating mistletoe that makes Alex laugh, far from them, standing by the door they see Isobel smiling, she gives them a wink before returning to the party, closing the curtains and giving them privacy.

When they look at each other again, Alex hugs Michael by the shoulders holding the curls on the back of the neck of the cowboy pulling them slowly, he sighs when he feels the strong arms hugging him around the waist and gets lost on Michael's lips kissing him with all the love and passion he has kept for a lifetime.

Yes, Alex thought as he was deliciously kissed, he was definitely starting to like Christmas

.


End file.
